Talk:Dominion Empire
another one -_- SPARTAN-089 22:18, 15 December 2007 (UTC) What do you mean "another one"? If you mean against the rules then how is it against the rules to create a new faction? User:ShadowedSpider 4:32 December 16, 2007 Im just saying another faction considering we have over 6 or more human factions saying its as strong as the UNSC which is probably impossible since the human population during and after the human covenant war 200 million and the UNSC probably has most of that populace agreeing with them. SPARTAN-089 06:27, 17 December 2007 (UTC) I remind you that Mamore, which is one of the most hostile and rough woulds in the UNSC and is and has always been, according to several sources, very hostile towards the UNSC AND United Earth Government is , as I say in a few of my articals, the capital world of the Empire and since Mamore is so hostile to the UEG and resistent to their laws and rule it makes sense that even after a war as devastating as the Human-Covvie War they, and other rebeilious worlds, would take advantage of the UNSC's weakness, and exploit it to their advantage, after all look at say...Hitler or Stalin or any of the other insane tyrants who managed to rise to power and start a war and attempt to take over the entire planet, did they ever give up on their insane, impossible quest? No, not even when it was obvious they where losing and begin to be pushed back. So why sould someone like Marka Zann, who I have not created yet but I'm planning on makeing her a tyrant-like ruler of the Dominion, and the rest of Mamores population, under Zann's influance and listening to her propaganda, and other rebel groups who share the Mamoriens hatered of the UEG, not attempt to form a alliance and overthrow the UEG? Also given a chance and help from the Sangheili which are still allied with Humanity after the end of the war, along with "help" from the rebels which where and still are a large faction even during the Human-Covvie War, I think you would be suprised how fast Humanity could come close to full strength again in about 60-65 years, which is more or less around the time when the Human-Mamorien Civil War begins. Also you must have not read all my articals concerning this, as I think I state in at least one that the UNSC and Sangheili, under a new and closer alliance, pool their resources and begin to explore the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy in those 65 years and even during the war, colonizing planets and moons and planetoids beyond their current territorys and expanding their technology and control across almost the entire galaxy, and no this is not impossible as there are likely hunderds of thousands of different planets and moons across the galaxy that the UNSC or Sangheili has not exlored yet. User:ShadowedSpider 8:15 December 17, 2007 Anti UNSC/UEG attitudes festered among a small group in the outer colonies but, at the time of Halo 1, there were no outer colonies, all reduced to balls of burning glass. Most likely Mamore suffered the same fate. There are no anti UNSC elements left, the few that are left are gonna be damn thankful to the UNSC for keeping them alive through the war. And on a sidenote, don't compare Comrade Stalin to Hitler. While a Tyrant, the man saved mother Russia during the Great Patriotic War and bore no wishes to take over the world, only spread socialism.--Ajax 013 17:41, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Ajax, no Mamore was not glassed and there where several small Outer Colonys that survived the War intact, Mamore among them. Several sources prove this, including Halopedia. And 65 years, along with help from the Sangheili, would be plenty of time for the UNSC to grow to almost full strength again. And like I sayed before there where plenty of backwater planets and small Rebel groups hiding and still alive after the end of the Human-Covvie War, remember the Eridanus Rebels? They managed to maintain a sizeable force on their asteroid base even after the planet was glassed. User:ShadowedSpider 2:14 December 17, 2007 And your proof of Mamore not being glassed is....? Its mentioned once in 2537 and once used as an idle threat against a Marine guard, theres sooo much proof in that! And the Eridanus rebels? They got massacred by the Covenant, as did many other Rebel groups. I also imagine, by the end of the war, they got their wishes, to be free autonomous states, no reason to fight, they had what they wanted. --Ajax 013 20:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Fine I guess I could change it, Ajax since you seem to be so against anything that dose not follow what you think of as a good story. I mean dose it seem like we are going to see a new Halo game or book that gose beyond the Human-Covvie War? Probally not and all I'm trying to do is create a new story that dose not just follow a few battles in the Human-Covvie War, but introduces a whole new story, which I think would be quite refreshing. Don't get me worng I reread the Halo books all the time and I'll probally never get tired of playing Halo 3, but still would it not be nice to see a new story that expands the Halo Universe beyond the Human-Covvie war? I mean we have pretty much seen almost everything the current story has to offer us. Still I guess you make a small, somewhat good point. Perhaps I should change my story, make the war set futher into the 27th Century and create a entirely new species to serve as the main aggressors, I have a few new ideas for this now, thanks for your imput, despite it being annoying imput from someone who seems to not want the Halo Universe to grow. User:ShadowedSpider 8:44 December 17, 2007